Jasmine Blossoms
by k-tiraam
Summary: A beautiful sight was next to him, sleeping peacefully and unaware of her husband's gaze. /KenKao/un-beta-read/oneshot/ new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:** _Rurouni Kenshin_ and its characters are properties of Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha Jump Comics, Fuji TV, Sonic Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to RK fans all around the world! 

**Writer's note:** Konnichi wa minna-dono! I'm back! It's been half a year from the last **_RK_**-fic! ^^x;; Sorry about that. Suffering from the lack of ideas for new **_RK_**-fics… 

Anyway, I wrote this fic into my notebook (along with others) when I was on a trip for a week with my parents. (Went to see my grandparents.) And now, it's been re-written into a better version. ^_^x It's short, I know… but I had to write it down, since I got an inspiration. I hope, I haven't lost my touch. 

**Pairing:** Kenshin x Kaoru 

**Rating: R** for minor adult situations 

**Category: One-shot, lemon, WaFF, romance**

**Fiction note:** This takes after the fight with Enishi (again) in anime & manga mixed up together. Kenshin and Kaoru are together, happily married. 

**Warning:** This fic is a MILD version of its original one. If you want to read its original version, here's a little hint where to find it: my homesite. Remember: it's your own CHOICE whether you want to read the original version or not. 

And all you under 18-year-old kids: ignore the message above. ^^x;; I'm trying to protect you here!! The message is meant to more MATURED readers and over 18!! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Rurouni Kenshin LEMON Fanfiction 

**"Jasmine Blossoms"**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
A beautiful sight was next to him, sleeping peacefully and unaware of her husband's gaze. Kenshin leaned onto his palm, elbow resting on their _futon_. 

Yes. Theirs. They have been married for a month now, and both of them are very happy. After many hardships that they have endured and faced together, they have earned this time of peace. Enjoying of the delights of life and love. 

It took months after Enishi's defeat for Kenshin to make a full recovery from the serious injuries he received from the fight. Kaoru had to hide his _sakabatou_, so he wouldn't go off and re-open his stitches and wounds again, forbidding him from doing the cooking and housework's around here while recovering. (Those weeks became pure torture for Yahiko, who had to suffer from Kaoru's cooking.) 

If it wasn't for Genzai-sensei and Megumi (and of course, for Kaoru), he wouldn't be here, alive, with his wife. 

Kaoru. 

Turning so that he was leaning closer to Kaoru's sleeping face, Kenshin reached with his free hand to caress her soft face. Hasn't it been for this beautiful woman, that is his wife, he wouldn't be here in the first place. Sharing his life with her. 

After his recovery, Kenshin shyly began to woo Kaoru. Confessing his hidden feelings for her and how much she really means to him. The red-haired samurai got tongue-tangled with his words while at it. 

It was so new for him. 

Never in his youth, had he woo any woman. He never wooed Tomoe. They got married to cover their true identities from spies and enemies. But thanks to Genzai-sensei's help, he managed to ask the _kenjutsu_ instructor's hand for marriage. 

And here they are. In their room, sharing the same _futon_, together as man and wife. 

Kenshin lied down next to Kaoru, taking her into his arms and bringing her closer. Inhaling the sweet jasmine scent from her hair, Kenshin's body and mind relaxed. Ah, how he loves the scent of it. Calming his restless soul and heart from the weariness of years of wandering and killing. 

The sweet scent of jasmine blossoms… is the unique scent of his wife. 

Whenever there was a scent of jasmine blossoms in the air or nearby, Kenshin knew that Kaoru was near. 

"Kaoru…" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. 

From there, his lips moved down, placing gentle kiss over both her cheeks before they found her lips. Slowly, Kenshin moved his lips, kissing his wife also trying to wake her up. 

Kaoru was having a wonderful dream, with her and Kenshin in it. Kissing under the blooming cherry tree. When suddenly, the world around them was shattered, and she was starting to wake up from it, into the reality. Only to realize that her 'dream' isn't just a dream but also turning into a reality, which was happening here and now. With slight difference: they are in their room and there was no blooming cherry tree around. Much better though, less public. 

Little by little, Kaoru let Kenshin know that she's awake, now responding to his kiss. Kenshin moved on top of her, arms slipped around her, caressing the soft skin of her body. 

"Kenshin…" the female _kenjutsu_ instructor moaned into his mouth, holding onto him. Pouring more passion into their kiss. 

The ex-hitokiri groaned, unwrapping one arm and let his hand wander all over her heated body. Over her breasts, stomach… then he reached to his goal, the lower part of her body. 

^^^^ 

He picked up the discarded blanket, which was kicked away earlier before their lovemaking, to cover themselves from the cool breeze. 

A pair of small hands crept over both his cheeks, bringing him closer to her face and then capturing his lips with her rosy ones. Giving him a chaste, loving kiss. When Kaoru broke off, she snuggled closer to Kenshin, whispering her love for him before closing her eyes and falling asleep from the exhaustion after their lovemaking. 

Kenshin smiled gently and lovingly at his exhausted wife, his arms tightening their hold around her. Before closing his eyes to enter into the realms of dreams, Kenshin's nose took in a sweet scent jasmine blossom, calming him and letting him know that Kaoru was with him. 

Forever.   
  
  


**-OWARI-**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

1. futon = a thin Japanese mattress that is rolled up for the day   
**2. sakabatou =** reverse-edge sword; Kenshin's Watsuki-invented weapon of choice   
**3. sensei =** teacher; doctor   
**4. kenjutsu =** the art of the sword or swordsmanship better known 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: August 8, 2003   
Second draft: August 15, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

  



End file.
